


a case of you

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A boyfriend on the run doesn't lend much in the way of communication.But she waits by the phone anyway.





	a case of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> A Case of You by Joni Mitchell (1971) || for starfishdancer

Her phone rang.  

Well, it didn’t ring, phones didn’t really ring anymore, did they?  It vibrated.  Buzzed, rather.  

At first, Jemma thought it might be a text message. Some funny image from Fitz that only the two of them found funny.  A series of emojis from Daisy to let her know she was thinking of her.  _What_  she was thinking of her was another mystery in and of itself, but Jemma liked to be thought of by those she loved now and again.  

But when the buzzing continued, she realized that someone was actually calling her.  That was different.

She slid the device closer, frowning when she didn’t recognize the number.  

But still, she swiped the screen and answered, warily.  "Hello?“  

"Heya, Jem.”  

 _Bucky_.

Her heart practically leapt out of her mouth.  She choked on a bit of saliva and spent the next few moments coughing and trying her hardest to reply.  

“You okay, doll?” he asked, sounding worried.  

“I'm… I’m fine.  Bu–”  

“Don’t,” he said quickly, lowering his voice.  "Don’t say my name, okay? It’s better if you don't…"  

She frowned.

“Why not?”  

“It just is, Jem.”  

It wasn’t, but she wasn’t about to waste what was sure to be a short call arguing with him.  That never turned out well.  He’d clam up and she’d get nothing out of him.

“Are you safe?” she asked instead.  

“As safe as I can be,” he replied cryptically.

“Can I come be with you?”

He was silent for a long moment, and when he did speak, he didn’t answer the question. “I miss you.”  

Jemma sighed.  "Miss you too, B–aby.“

He huffed out a laugh. "I’m Baby now?”  

“If I can’t say your name, then I guess so.  Baby.”  

She could hear him smiling on the other end of the line.  "I…" he trailed off.  "I  _like_  you, Jemma.“  

"I’m glad you told me. I’d never have known, what with you being god-knows-where, doing god-knows-what… for god-knows-how-long… I might as well not…” she trailed off, not wanting to voice the thought.  

“I told you that you shouldn’t have…” he said softly.  

“I don’t care,” she countered. “It doesn’t matter whether I should or shouldn’t. I am. And there’s nothing for it. Because I  _like_  you too… Baby.”  

“Maybe one day, we’ll be able to like each other in the same room.”  

“Maybe one day,” she echoed.

She heard him sigh.  "I gotta go, doll.“  

"I know.”  

“I don’t want to.”  

“I know,” she repeated.  

“I’ll try to call you again soon.”  

She wasn’t going to get her hopes up. A boyfriend on the run didn’t lend itself to much in the way of communication.

“I’ll look forward to it,” she said.  "Until next time?“  

"Yeah,” he agreed.  "Until next time.“

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 Love you guys!


End file.
